Savior in the Mists of Deceit
by agesold
Summary: 7 year old Harry Potter finds an unexpected friend through remarkable circumstances. Mild abuse and crude language. Good Snape. Good Dudley. Harry P./OC Severus S./OC(deceased) Weasley/Patil Twincest Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing! Dumbledore Bashing!
1. Sudden Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR CHARACTERS. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**WARNING: THERE IS ABUSE AND SOME SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

"Sto-op!" Dudley Dursley whined copying the small seven year old boy. Dudley and his friends always picked on Dudley's small cousin.

"Please Dudley, just leave me alone." The small boy begged as he looked up at his cousin with brilliantly green eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Poor little baby wants us to leave him alone? We don't listen to 'ittle bitty babies do we?" Dudley laughed as he punched his cousin in the face, breaking the boy's nose and glasses for the second time that week. The small group of boys were about to play their favorite game, Harry Hunting when they heard a voice.

"Leave him alone!" a very feminine voice shouted.

"If you want us to leave him alone, why don't you make us!" the boys shouted back. When the girl did nothing the boys turned back to Harry, planning on beating him up some more. The strange girl sighed and walked slowly towards the boys.

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone, and I'm positive your parents would not be happy if you were injured when you went back home, so just leave him alone and you'll be fine." The girl said while approaching the group. Harry sat crouched on the ground hoping that Dudley and his gang would listen and leave, but not beat the girl up first. Dudley scoffed at the idea of leaving before he was finished with his game.

"I'll leave, as soon as you make me." Dudley said knowing that no one could make him do anything.

"Really didn't want to have to do this but I guess you won't learn otherwise." Said the strange girl. She walked closer to the group and stood between Harry and the group of bullies. She leaned down and said to Harry, "If I were you, I'd cover my ears and close my eyes, ok?" Harry nodded and did as she said. After a while Harry felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened one eye and saw his cousin and his friends waddling away screaming bloody murder.

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked, astonished. "Oh, um, I just, uh, you know what, I'm going to take you to my house, OK?" The girl stuttered, shocked that the small boy asked that question.

"I can't go with you, I don't know you." Harry was never taught the concept of stranger danger but he had heard his aunt and uncle warn Dudley many times. The girl made a face at that statement. "I'm Sylvia Snape, I'm nine years old and I live with my Papa, Severus Snape. My mom died when I was three. She died protecting someone very special to Papa. Now, tell me about you." Sylvia sat down next to Harry so she could hear him.

"My n-name is H-harry Potter, and I'm seven. I live with my aunt and uncle. Both of my p-parents are dead. They died in a car crash w-when I was one." Harry stammered. As the boy was talking Sylvia was staring at Harry's glasses. "Um, w-what are you looking at?" Harry asked self-consciously.

"Your glasses, I can fix them you know." Sylvia said. "I'm really good with things like that." "Y-you can?" Harry asked nervously. What could a nine year old girl do to fix almost shattered glasses? "Yeah, but you can't watch, it's a secret." Sylvia said looking around like someone might be watching.

"Oh, ok then." Harry took his glasses off and handed them to Sylvia. She took them and walked away from Harry. Harry thought he heard a word that kind of sounded like reparo but he wasn't sure. When Sylvia gave Harry his glasses they were not broken. The bridge of the glasses was no longer taped together, and the glass wasn't shattered anymore. "Thank you." Harry said, too shocked to stutter.

"You're welcome, now you owe me so come on." Sylvia said, not taking no for an answer.

"Um, ok." Harry said taking her hand.

"I am going to call a bus, so stand back." Sylvia said to Harry. Harry stood there shocked as the girl, she had said her name was Sylvia, stuck her index finger out and whispered "Knight Bus". Harry jumped back when a bus appeared almost out of nowhere. Sylvia smiled as the door slid open and Stan Shunpike started reading from his card.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded wit-" Stan stopped when Sylvia interrupted him.

"Stan, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"My, my, little Sylvia Snape, it has been a very long time. I haven't seen you since-" Stan lost his train of thought when he saw the small boy standing next to her. "Well, who's this then?"

"This is Harry, Harry Wong." Sylvia lied through her teeth.

"Well, Mr. Wong, it is a pleasure to meet yah, however we can't exchange idle chit-chat forever. Ms. Sylvia, where are yah headed?"

"Snape's Potions Palace on 85th street." Sylvia answered.

"Wait, there's no Snape's Potions Palace on 85th street. I think I would remember an odd place like that." Harry said confusedly.

"That's, um, because it's hidden by another building." Sylvia answered nervously. Harry looked around the bus and saw a really old man driving the bus.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"That's Ernie, the Knight Bus driver. He's old, but good at his job." Stan said sounding amazed. "Someday I hope to take over for him and drive this bus myself." Harry didn't notice how fast the bus was really going; he was too busy looking at the inside of the bus.

He hadn't even noticed the bus stopped until Sylvia tapped his shoulder and said, "Are you done looking around so we can go?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about where you live. You said to go to Snape's Potions Palace, right?" Harry answered.

"Yeah, I did. We don't live in the shop though. I just have to ask Papa if I can take you to the house and show you around." Sylvia answered as they walked off the bus. Harry followed Sylvia to where she said the shop was and he saw it. If he had just been passing by on the street he wouldn't have noticed it but since Sylvia brought it to his attention he saw it. The small building had nothing entirely remarkable about it. A simple building with two plate-glass windows in front, the only odd thing about it was the huge simmering cauldron sign above the door. "Stay here until I come back, OK?" Sylvia said looking a little guilty like she would get in trouble for bringing him here.

"I-if you'll get punished, w-we could always go back to my Uncle's house." Harry suggested reluctantly. Harry was really curios to see where Sylvia lived.

"No, I won't get in trouble. You might be a little bit of a shock to Papa though, because I don't normally bring my friends home." Sylvia answered reassuringly. Harry followed Sylvia to the door and was surprised when she opened the door. Standing over a cauldron wearing a strange looking bathrobe was a tall, thin, and handsome man. "Papa, I brought a friend. I was wondering if he could come over to our house." Sylvia asked as she hung her hoodie on the hook by the door.

"As long as you think" Snape started and then he saw Harry and stopped. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's a friend, Papa. I was hoping I could take him to our house for a play-date." Sylvia answered.

"No, no, no, the answer is most definitely no. Take him back to where he belongs." Snape answered gruffly.

"Papa, can I talk to you, _alone_?" Sylvia said looking toward a closed door.

"Fine, but he stays here." Snape replied, defeated.

"That's the purpose of _alone_." Sylvia answered cheekily as they walked toward the door. Harry heard the door click and he looked around the room for the first time. He saw the bubbling cauldron and wooden spoon he assumed was for stirring. He walked over to the cauldron and saw a list of strange ingredients. He read the list twice to make sure he read it right. He saw some of the ingredients checked off, but others had question marks after them. Harry read another list that had steps for making something called an Anti-Paralysis Potion. Harry looked at the checked off parts and saw there was only three steps left. Harry noticed that the last three steps needed to be completed soon. He saw that the last ingredient was just lying on the table. Harry looked around nervously hoping no one was watching. Harry took the spoon and finely crushed the strange herb into small pieces.

Harry took a small pinch, which was what the recipe called for and sprinkled it into the pot. He stirred three times clockwise and then one and a half turns counterclockwise. Harry then put a lid on the cauldron to keep it warm for when Sylvia and her father came out. Harry saw a door that was open. He walked through it and found himself in a dimly lit room that had bottles of strange colored liquids, herbs he had never seen before and a smaller cauldron that looked like it had never been used. "Harry?" He heard Sylvia call.

"I'm in here." Harry said as he ran his finger over the shiny black metal. Sylvia walked into the room and saw Harry staring at the cauldron like it was his last lifeline.

"Do you want the cauldron?" Sylvia asked. Harry looked at Sylvia with a look of disbelief on his face. "The cauldron does come with strings though." Sylvia said. Harry looked thoughtful at that.

"What kind of strings?" Harry asked.

"It has to stay either at my house or here, you can only make things you know how to make and you have to clean it after each use." Sylvia answered.

"That's all? I thought it would be I had to clean the whole shop or something." Harry answered. Snape walked in as Harry said that and looked at Sylvia.

"Sylvia, did you add the last ingredient to my Anti-Paralysis Potion?" Snape asked.

"No, you know I'm horrible at potions." Sylvia answered.

"Well, we're the only ones who know how to brew here and I didn't do it." Snape said confusedly.

Harry looked down as he said, "I put the last ingredient in and stirred it like the instructions said. Did I mess it up?" Harry flinched as Snape's hand went to his shoulder.

"Harry, you finished a potion that most eighteen year olds can't complete, and you did it correctly. I am astonished that a boy your age could complete that advanced of a potion." Snape looked at Harry and saw a small boy who looked frightened at the slightest noise, a boy who flinched when a hand came towards him, and who was brilliant at potions. Sylvia smiled as her Papa looked, really looked, at Harry for the first time. "I've changed my mind; he can come to our house. He just has to go home afterwards." Snape said as he stood. Sylvia squeaked with joy as she jumped up and down. Harry stood there, mouth agape, as he thought about what Snape had said.

"I-I'm okay with that." Harry answered quietly. Sylvia led Harry to the front room again where Harry saw a large fireplace. Harry watched as Sylvia grabbed a flower-pot off of the mantle and took some of the dirt from it. Sylvia looked at Harry's wary expression and smiled. Harry smiled back nervously. Sylvia took his hand and stepped into the fireplace, dragging Harry behind her.

"Close your eyes, Harry." Sylvia whispered. Harry quickly squeezed both of his eyes shut. He heard something like a fire starting but he didn't feel any burning. He heard Sylvia shout "Snape Manor!" loudly and he felt a rushing wind. Harry wanted to open his eyes but he was too frightened to. Harry felt like he was flying but his feet were still somewhere in the fireplace. Almost as quickly as it had begun the rushing wind stopped and he was being pulled out of the fireplace.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." Sylvia said as she dropped his hand. Harry opened his eyes expecting to see the potion shop but he was in a living room. Harry gasped as he looked around. Most of the things in this room were nicer than what he had seen at the dursley's. Harry looked at Sylvia who kicked off her shoes and placed them on the hearth. Harry rushed to do the same.

Sylvia laughed as Harry gasped at the softness of the carpet. "It's a very plush carpet. Papa made it." Sylvia said as Harry ran his fingers through the thick carpet. Harry placed his shoes right beside Sylvia's and stood up. He was about to turn around when something on the mantle caught his eye. It was a stick, but it was placed in the center of the mantle as if it was the most important thing in the room. Harry felt drawn to it somehow. He reached his hand out to touch it when the scar on his forehead started to hurt. He instinctively brought his other hand up to it, and continued reaching for the stick.

Sylvia turned when she realized Harry wasn't following her. She saw the small boy's hand close around the wand that her Papa had told her never to touch. "Harry, no!" she cried as a bright light flashed through the living room and blinded her.

**AN: Whoa cliffhanger! On my first chapter too! I totally rock at this. Review if you like. If it's a good chapter, GREAT! If not, tell me what to do to fix it. I don't have, or need a beta because I check all of my own writing so if I miss something, please remember, I'm only human. So virtual cookies to everyone…. I forgot I'm out of virtual cookies. Now I got to go to the store. *drives off menacingly***


	2. A Dream?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR CHARACTERS. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**WARNING: THERE IS ABUSE AND SOME SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

Harry woke to the sound of fists pounding on his cupboard door and his aunt's voice shouting at him to get up. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and marveled at his latest dream. There was no way that the dream could be real. Him, Harry Potter, the freakish boy that no one wants, making a potion in a secluded shop, doing it right, and getting a cool gift from a girl he barely knew. Harry knew that he didn't have any friends and he knew that only friends would give cool gifts to people without asking for anything in return.

Harry rushed to make his tiny bed when he heard Aunt Petunia swear about Harry taking too long to get up. "If that damn boy doesn't hurry up I'll drag him out here myself!" Aunt Petunia's voice went a little too high on the last word and Harry thought she sounded like a mouse. Harry held back his childish giggles as he thought about what to make for breakfast.

He felt like making some waffles today because of his good mood, but he knew Dudley made the final decision to what everyone ate. Harry walked out of his cupboard and made his way to the kitchen. He walked up to Dudley and asked, "What do you want for breakfast Dudley?" Dudley looked slightly frightened as he glanced at Harry and then back at the linoleum floor.

"Just some toast please, Harry." Dudley answered timidly.

"Okay, anything else? I was thinking about waffles this morning." Harry suggested trying to make Dudley a little more apt to make a choice soon so he wouldn't get in trouble. Dudley heard the longing in Harry's voice when he said waffles and he looked around at the kitchen.

Dudley walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "If you want waffles, Harry, you can have some." Harry started at that suggestion. Normally he only got Dudley's leftovers and sometimes he went without entirely. Dudley smiled a little bit when Harry looked astonished. It wasn't his normal smirk; this was a genuine 'I like you' smile. Harry knew then that at least part of his dream was part true. It was the most important part he supposed, although he would like to know where that girl lived.

Harry turned to go make some toast and waffles and Uncle Vernon's coffee. Dudley sat at the table and played with his model airplane that he got for his birthday. Harry got out all the ingredients he needed for waffles and set them beside the mixing bowl. He broke the eggs and measured out the flour and sugar. Then he mixed all of the ingredients together in the bowl. When no one was looking, Harry added semi-sweet chocolate chips to the batter. Harry poured the batter into the waffle iron and waited about two minutes and took them out. The delicious smell of the waffles flowed into the kitchen and made Harry's mouth water. Harry got out the plates and set the table with extra silverware just in case. He got out the peanut butter, butter, syrup, powdered sugar, and strawberry jam. Harry served everyone at least one waffle and one piece of toast.

He set Uncle Vernon's coffee at his spot, and Aunt Petunia's special tea at her spot. "Breakfast is ready." Harry said to his aunt and uncle in the living room. Everyone walked into the kitchen and saw the set table and waffles Harry had slaved over for almost an hour. Petunia looked on with disdain at the beautiful table setting, and Vernon glared at Harry for outdoing his wife at setting the table.

Dudley spoke up then. "Mommy, I get waffles with chocolate chips!" Dudley squealed with excitement. Harry could tell that this was not normal enthusiasm coming from Dudley, it was forced.

"That's wonderful Duddy-kins! I think we'll all enjoy this meal." Petunia answered with a smile. Dudley ate two waffles then asked for more. Harry set two more waffles on his plate and waited for the words he knew Dudley would say soon.

"Mommy I'm full. I'm going to go play outside now." Dudley pushed the plate towards Harry and got up from the table to go get his collection of marbles so he could play outside.

"Okay Duddy-kins, Mommy's proud of you for eating so much." Petunia said to Dudley, to Harry she said, "Eat his leftovers boy, I won't have good food going to waste." Harry dug in gladly knowing this was his first real meal in a while. After Harry ate his fill of Dudley's leftover waffles he cleaned up the kitchen.

As Harry washed the dishes he thought about his dream. He knew that at least one part of it really happened but he wanted to know about the other parts. After the kitchen was sparkling and Petunia was satisfied that the kitchen was clean, Harry went outside. Harry walked to the park where he first saw the girl, and looked around for anything visibly different.

Harry decided he was going to try to call the same bus Sylvia had and see if it really came. Harry slowly stuck his finger out and whispered, "Knight Bus." Harry felt a pulling sensation from somewhere deep inside and the bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded- wow, Harry Wong, nice to see you again so soon." Stan said.

"So it wasn't a dream." Harry muttered. Harry climbed on board and said "Snape's Potions Palace, please" to the driver.

"So Harry, you're going to see Sylvia?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I am remembering yesterday correctly so I have to see her soon." Harry answered. The rest of the ride was spent in silence; the only noise was the bus revving its engine as it sped through London. Harry paid better attention this time around and got out as soon as the bus stopped. Harry looked where he knew the shop was but it wasn't there.

He walked towards the empty space he saw trying to see if he could find it. He had walked about three yards when he bumped into something. As he rubbed his head where he could feel a goose egg forming, he saw what he bumped into. It was the shop, somehow hidden from his view again. Harry easily found the door after that and walked in.

He looked around the familiar dark room and touched the cauldron sitting on the table. He recognized the room he walked into that held his cauldron and he saw the room Sylvia and her dad had talked in. He saw the fireplace where Sylvia had done something to take them to her house. He picked up the flower pot Sylvia had and took some of the dirt out. He set the flower pot back and stepped into the fireplace.

He didn't know what to do now because he had closed his eyes but he could guess. First he just shouted out "Snape Manor", but it didn't work. So he tried jumping and saying it, but that didn't work either. Harry was starting to get frustrated so he threw the powder into the fireplace and screamed, "Why can't I just go to Snape Manor!" With a whoosh Harry was off, flying yet firmly rooted in place. Harry squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would be over soon. The feeling of moving that had been sitting in Harry's stomach left as he fell out of the fireplace.

Harry expected to be in the dark potion shop when he opened his eyes, but to his amazement he was back in Sylvia's living room looking up at two pairs of equally shocked eyes. "Harry? How did you get back here?" Sylvia asked with an inquisitive tone.

"I called the Knight Bus like you did, and then you weren't at the potion shop so I went into the fireplace like we did the first time but it wouldn't work for me. I finally got really mad and threw the dust down in the fireplace and screamed something about coming here and here I am." Harry explained. Sylvia and her father shared a confused look. Harry took off his shoes and looked around the living room. "This place looks different." Harry pointed out. Harry thought he knew why, and when he looked at the fireplace mantel, he knew he guessed right. The room was different because the stick that he had so carelessly grabbed was gone. Sylvia shrieked excitedly as she watched Harry looking around the living room.

"What's wrong, Sylvie?" Snape asked.

"Harry found our shop when he was alone. I didn't tell him the exact address, so he shouldn't have been able to but he did!" Sylvia screeched with joy. What Sylvia just said sunk into Harry's mind.

"What do you mean I shouldn't have been able to see the shop?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Sylvia ignored his question and started leaping around the room shouting "He's going to be powerful; he's going to be powerful." Harry had no idea what was going on when Snape took him into the next room.

"Harry, how did you find our shop?" Snape asked. "Well, I was walking to where I knew it was, but it wasn't there. I just kept walking until I ran into it, literally." Harry answered. Snape gasped when Harry said he ran into it. Snape knew that only really powerful wizards could find a shop under a fidelus charm when they don't know the real address.

Snape realized that it was time to sit Harry down and tell him about everything: magic, wands, power levels, spells, and him and his daughter. Snape led Harry back to the couch where Sylvia had finally calmed down enough to sit. "Harry," Snape said, "I think it's time I told you about two very important women. One was named Lily Evans, and the other was named Scarlet Hale."

**OOH ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I WONDER WHO THIS SCARLET PERSON IS, HMM. JUST KIDDING I KNOW WHO IT IS, BUT YOU WON'T KNOW 'TIL NEXT CHAPTER, MAYBE. ANYWHO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LATE, BUT FANFICTION TOTALLY SLIPPED MY MIND AND MY SISTER, WHO I ENLISTED TO REMIND ME, DIDN'T. JUST SO YOU KNOW SLASHFICFAN, I WILL GET REVENGE. HEHEHEHE.**


	3. Punished

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR CHARACTERS. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**WARNING: THERE IS ABUSE AND SOME SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**AN: OK YOU GUYS ARE GETTING THIS CHAPTER AT ONE IN THE MORNING BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP SO HAPPY READING.**

_"Harry," Snape said, "I think it's time I told you about two very important women. One was named Lily Evans, and the other was named Scarlet Hale."_

"Lily Evans?" Harry asked, surprised to hear his mother's maiden name.

"Yes," Snape answered, "Lily Evans was my very first friend. We were friends the very first day we met. We did everything together; we even ended up going to the same school together. Now the school that we went to was and still is a special school for special children." Snape stopped there and waited for Harry's inevitable question, but it never came. Confused, Snape continued his story.

"These children were special in the fact that they all shared a special talent that no one else had. They could perform magic." Snape paused again, but this time for a different reason. "Sylvia," Snape said, "could you go get me some water?"

"Sure, Papa, I'll be right back." Sylvia answered as she bounced into the room Harry assumed was the kitchen.

"Harry," Snape asked while Sylvia was gone. "I noticed you didn't ask any questions and I was wondering, why don't you ask questions?" Harry glanced down at his hands.

"My uncle and aunt always told me that I couldn't ask questions, s-so I don't." Harry stammered out as if he would get punished for answering the question. Snape was about to ask him another question when Sylvia came back carrying Snape's water.

"Here's your water, Papa." Sylvia said. Snape took a sip and continued his story.

"Lily and I spent every day together, counting down the days to the day we would leave for school. Lily was excited to be going somewhere new, and I was just waiting to escape my house. Even when Lily and I would get in a fight, we would make up right away. We needed each other, even though we didn't want to admit it." Snape's eyes looked foggy as he remembered his times with Lily.

"On the first day of school, Lily and I got sorted into our houses, her in Gryffindor, and I in Slytherin. Lily made new friends right away and spent most of her days in the Gryffindor common room with her friends. I however had difficulties due to the fact that I had poor social skills and am a half-blood." Snape stopped when he saw Harry's hand twitch. "Harry, is all this information to much?" Snape asked, concerned.

"A-a little bit, but it's alright. I want to know if you stayed friends with my mom." Harry stuttered as he looked down at the carpet and appeared to be very absorbed in its pale pattern.

Snape chuckled quietly at the small boy in front of him and continued his story. "Lily and I met every day before lunch and I would walk her to her table, and then walk to my table. I was ridiculed endlessly for being her friend but I didn't care. With Lily, I was invincible. Some of Lily's friends became jealous of our close friendship, and decided to resort to bullying me to get me to stop hanging out with Lily. Their efforts only made our relationship stronger." Snape stopped and took another sip of his water.

Snape glanced at Harry as he continued telling him the story of his past. "Through the first four years of school, Lily and I were inseparable. No matter what anyone said or did, we were always there for each other. Then, at the start of our fifth year, I was called to the headmaster's office. The headmaster told me that a powerful dark wizard was rising and planned on killing all of the muggles, muggle-borns, even half-bloods. The headmaster told me that he needed me to become a spy." Snape stopped again as he stood up. "If you two will excuse me, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Harry and Sylvia sat in the living room, nervously glancing around when Sylvia suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, shocked at the random outburst. At once Sylvia stopped laughing and looked at Harry.

"Absolutely nothing is funny Harry." Sylvia replied with such a serious tone that if you had just walked into the room, you would have had no idea that she had just been laughing her head off.

"But you were laughing." Harry said, secretly hoping that she would tell him why.

"Oh dear," Sylvia began, "I knew one day this would happen. I just hoped that it wouldn't be me." Sylvia sighed and placed her hand over her heart. "I knew that someone in this house would eventually go completely and utterly bonkers." Harry then realized that Sylvia was just trying to get him to smile and, despite himself, he did.

Snape came back from the bathroom and saw Sylvia and Harry leaping around the living room like gazelles. Snape cleared his throat and Sylvia's head snapped up to look at her father. Snape glanced at Harry and then back at her, and Sylvia nodded. This brief exchange went unnoticed by the small black haired child. Sylvia drug Harry back to the couch and sat down beside him and looked expectantly at her father waiting for the next part of his story.

Snape cleared his throat again and glanced at his daughter and Harry as he continued his story. "I knew that spies were needed to get information for the light side of the war. I also knew that being a spy was incredibly dangerous. If I was found to be a spy, the dark wizard would not show mercy."

Sylvia trembled slightly when she thought about what could've happened to her only living relative. Harry noticed the slight shudder in his new friend and wondered what could've caused it.

Snape didn't notice his daughter's fear at the mention of Voldemort and continued his story. "I told the headmaster that I would think about it, but I would need some time. He agreed and allowed me as much time as I would need. Immediately after the meeting I ran to find Lily. When I told her about what the headmaster had said, she told me that she didn't think it was a good idea and that if I really wanted to become a spy, we couldn't be friends anymore."

At this Harry let out a short gasp, thinking that his mother was giving Snape an ultimatum. Snape chuckled quietly and continued. "At first, I thought that she meant she didn't want to be my friend anymore, but then she went on to explain. She said that I couldn't be friends with anyone except people I knew would end up following this dark wizard. As I thought about what Lily said, I knew she was right. The only problem was that Lily was my first friend, and I didn't want to lose her. After I voiced my concerns, Lily explained to me that we would still be able to write to each other as long as we didn't identify ourselves in the letters." Snape, Harry, and Sylvia jumped as the large grandfather clock in the living room chimed loudly; alerting the group that it was twelve o'clock.

Harry immediately stood up from the couch and glanced nervously at the fireplace. "I-I have to go now." Harry stated sadly, wishing he could hear the rest of the story.

"Ok, but make sure you hurry back Harry." Sylvia replied to Harry as she led him to the fireplace.

"Ok." Harry replied.

"First you have to stand firmly in the fireplace." Sylvia said, teaching Harry the basics of floo travel. "Good, now you just throw the powder down and say clearly Snape's Potions Palace and you'll head home from there. You know the way, right Harry?" Sylvia asked as she handed Harry the floo powder.

"Yeah, I know the way." Harry replied. Harry did as Sylvia told him and found himself flying through the fireplace again. When the rushing stopped, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and bumped into the counter holding Snape's cauldron. Rubbing his shoulder, Harry headed back to cook lunch for his relatives. As Harry walked through the front door he heard his uncle shouting.

"Where is that boy?" Vernon shouted angrily. "He should've made our lunch already and he's off gallivanting around the countryside while we sit here starving to death! The second he shows his miserable face, I'll make him wish he had never been born!" Harry flinched, knowing that his uncle was serious and would not let him just make lunch and be done with it. Harry walked into the kitchen, his eyes on the floor, when he heard his uncle growl and knew then that he had been spotted.

"Come here, boy!" Vernon said, seething with anger. Harry slowly walked toward his uncle, hoping that this beating would be brief. "You had better have an excuse as to why you're late, and why you're covered in ash."

"I-I was w-with a f-f-friend." Harry managed to force out before Vernon gripped his arm tightly.

"A friend?" Vernon asked, "Who would want to be friends with you? You're nothing but a freak, a miserable, lying, late freak." Vernon grew angrier with each word and tightened his grip on poor Harry's arm. "For making up such stories, you will make lunch and then straight to your cupboard with no meals for a week." Vernon then twisted Harry's arm until both Harry and Vernon heard a snapping sound. "Now get cooking, boy" Vernon said and shoved Harry toward the stove.

Harry held back the tears that were threatening to spill over as he cooked three grilled cheese sandwiches. Harry carefully carried the hot food over to the table and served everyone except himself. Harry was almost positive that his arm was broken, or at least sprained. If the pain was any factor, he would need a doctor for it to heal properly. As his relatives dug in to their meal Harry started walking toward the front door.

"Freeze boy." Vernon said through a mouthful of melted cheese and mushy bread. "You will be in that cupboard for a week, so use the guest bathroom before I put you in your cupboard. I don't want you making more of a mess than usual."

Harry sighed and headed toward the bathroom to use it. About a minute later, Harry was being dragged into his cupboard by his uncle. "Now stay here and think about how hungry we were waiting for our lunch." Vernon spat cruelly as he slammed the door and locked it.

Harry sighed again, thinking about what he was supposed to do. He had told Sylvia that he would be back soon, but with his injured arm, and being locked in a cupboard he wouldn't even be able to get word to them. Harry winced as he moved and jostled his arm. Harry was sure that his arm was starting to swell, because it was becoming more noticeable in the dark room.

Harry lay on his bed and carefully covered himself in the ratty blanket he had had ever since he could remember. As he lay there in the dark, he let the sadness overcome him and he sobbed quietly, not for his arm, but for his new friendship that would probably end soon.

**AN: OK, OK, OK, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING. NOOOO! HOW COULD VERNON DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU MAKE VERNON DO THAT? AND THE ANSWER IS SIMPLY: I HAVE NO IDEA. I WAS WRITING AND THE STORY TOOK ON A MIND OF ITS OWN. I SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I WAS DOZING WHEN I WROTE THAT. SOMETIMES I DO THAT. I ONCE STARTED WRITING A BOOK AND FELL ASLEEP, WHEN I WOKE UP; THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN. WEIRD I KNOW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LATEST INSTALLMENT OF HARRY'S MISERABLE LIFE. AND IF YOU WERE WONDERING, YES, I DID BASE SYLVIA OFF OF ME. I MEAN COME ON, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I COULD MAKE AN OC AND NOT BASE IT OFF MYSELF. COME ON. YOU COULD EVEN ASK SLASHFICFAN IF I'M AS CRAZY (IF NOT MORE SO) AS SYLVIA. ANYWAY, REVIEW IF YOU WANT, DON'T IF YOU DON'T, IT TRULY DOESN'T MATTER. OH AND I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO DID REVIEW FOR REVIEWING. LOVE THE FEEDBACK GUYS! JUST FOR FUTURE REFERENCE THOUGH, COULD EVERYONE HAVE DETAILS ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT? I CANNOT READ MINDS, THOUGH THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME! OK I KNOW THIS AN IS GETTING A LITTLE LONG, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY ONE MORE THING. THE TIME LINE IS THE SAME, SO HARRY WAS BORN THE SAME YEAR AS IN THE NORMAL BOOKS, THE ONLY THING THAT'S DIFFERENT IS THAT ALL THE SONGS I LIKE TO LISTEN TO, AND EVEN SOME I DON'T, ARE WRITTEN. SOME WERE ALREADY WRITTEN BEFORE HARRY WAS BORN, BUT SOME ARE REALLY RECENT. THAT'S ALL, HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	4. Escape!

**DISCLAIMER: HEY LOOK AT THAT, I'VE GOT THE RIGHTS TO HAR- OH… WAIT… THAT'S JUST MY DELICIOUS SAMMICH. OH MAN. OK SO I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER *SIGH* OR THEIR WORLD *SIGH* OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THEN OC STUFF *SIGH*.**

**I DON'T THINK I REALLY NEED TO WARN YOU GUYS ANYMORE, SINCE THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS HAVE THE WARNING, SO JUST TO BE SURE, ABUSE, SLASH, NO LIKEY NO READY. OK THAT'S THE LAST WARNING IF YOU CONTINUE READING, AND THEN COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW THERE IS NO WARNINGS, JUST LOOK BACK AT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AND YOU'LL GET YOUR WARNING FIX.**

**AN: OK JUST SO YOU KNOW, CHAPTER ONE WAS SATURDAY, CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE WERE SUNDAY AND CHAPTER FOUR IS MONDAY.**

Harry woke to a spider crawling on his face. He carefully brought his hand up to the eight legged creature and picked it up by its web. "Hey little guy, it's not safe in here. I'll let you out through the tunnel under my bed." Harry said to the wriggling spider. Harry was lucky that he was so tiny, because if he wasn't he'd have never thought to dig a tunnel for the spiders that found their way into his cupboard. "Go little guy, be free. Escape while you can. Don't come back or Aunt Petunia will order me to kill you and if I don't I'll get punished." Harry said as he nudged the little guy forward toward the tunnel's entrance. The spider turned and blinked all eight of its little eyes at Harry, who blinked back, and the spider dashed through the tunnel to freedom.

Harry clambered out from under his bed, hitting his head on the way. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, oh that hurts." Harry said as he pressed his hand against his head. Harry's left arm hung limply by his side, useless after his uncle broke it. Harry sat on his bed, recalling the story Snape had told him while he had been at their house.

_Flashback_

_'These children were special in the fact that they all shared a special talent that no one else had. They could perform magic.'_

Harry turned the word over and over in his head. 'Magic isn't real', that was what his uncle and aunt always told him. But if magic wasn't real, then how had Sylvia fixed his glasses the first day they met, and how had he summoned the Knight Bus? A thought was forming in Harry's mind. 'If magic is real,' the thought started, 'then does that mean that I'm magical too?' Harry knew that now he was just kidding himself, he couldn't be magic. But Snape _had_ said that his mother was a witch. Is magic inheritable? Harry didn't know, and he couldn't ask his relatives.

Harry jumped when he heard his cupboard being unlocked. "Get out boy." Vernon growled at Harry. Harry walked out of the cupboard and looked up at his uncle. "You have to go to school, we can't have you absent. Now put this on." Vernon threw a bandage at Harry. "Now, to make sure you know what to say when kids ask about your arm. I'll be the child, you be you." Vernon told Harry.

"Okay." Harry answered, knowing what to say automatically.

"Wow, what happened to your arm?" Vernon said in a squeaky high voice.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs at my house." Harry responded monotonously.

"Will it be ok?" Vernon asked, feigning concern.

"Yeah, we went straight to the doctor and he said that it was just a sprain." Harry answered, again with a monotone voice.

"Good, now get ready for school." Vernon snarled as he walked into the kitchen, where Petunia was fixing Vernon his morning breakfast. Harry was happy that today was a school day, because then he would only have to make dinner.

Harry changed into another set of Dudley's to large clothes and headed off to school. When Harry walked into the large grey building, he saw Dudley and his gang heading toward their first class of the day. Harry sighed with relief. He knew that Dudley was nice at the house, but he wasn't quite sure if he'd be nice at school.

Harry walked into his first class, where everyone was gathered around a desk. "Let us see it too Jason." A girl said to the boy holding what everyone was looking at. Harry's curiosity was peaked, but he knew they wouldn't show him whatever it was.

Harry went through the day thinking about all the possible ways he could escape and see Sylvia and Snape again. He also spent the day thinking about all the possible ways he could get into trouble for planning this. He finally chose a plan, but this plan would rely on Dudley's help, and Harry wasn't sure Dudley would help. Harry knew that the only way to find out was to ask.

"Dudley," Harry began when school had let out. "I need your help. I was planning to go over to Sylvia's house today, but I need you to tell your mom and dad that I got detention." Harry said, hoping that Dudley would agree.

"Okay, but who's Sylvia?" Dudley asked.

"Sylvia is the girl from the park on Saturday." Harry answered while looking at his folder of homework. Since Harry was distracted, he didn't notice Dudley freeze at the memory of Sylvia. Harry turned when he realized he wasn't being followed anymore. "Dudley? What's wrong?" Harry asked him as he walked to where Dudley was standing.

"Y-you're going to s-s-see t-the g-g-girl f-from the park?" Dudley squeaked.

Harry nodded while he said, "Dudley, she only did what she did to you and your friends because you were beating me up."

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason. I don't have to meet her though, do I?" Dudley asked, frightened.

"No Dudley, you're going home to say I got detention. I'm going to Sylvia's." Harry reassured the shaking boy.

"Phew, just between you and me, that girl scares me." Dudley confessed to Harry.

"Why, she seems perfectly nice." Harry replied.

Dudley just shuddered in response. "You go see her then, I'm heading home now."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Harry said to a retreating Dudley. Harry walked to the park where he met Sylvia and called the Knight Bus again.

"Harry! I'm getting used to seeing you every day!" Stan said as the door slid open. "Are you heading back to the potions shop?"

"Yeah, I need to apologize to Sylvia and her dad." Harry answered as the bus took off.

"What for, you don't seem like the kind of kid to need to apologize to a lot of people." Stan said as he leaned against a seat.

"I just do, I broke a promise I made to them." Harry replied, hoping that they would forgive him. The conversation ended as the bus screeched to a stop in front of the potions shop and Harry got off the bus.

"See you Harry!" Stan called as the doors slid shut.

"See you Stan, maybe." Harry gulped and headed towards the shop.

**OK, I HAVE TO LEAVE IT HERE. I DON'T WANT THE CHAPTER TOO LONG. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE, THERE'S A CHALLENGE FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PARTICIPATE. THE CHALLENGE WILL GO ON FOR HOWEVER LONG I WANT IT TO, AND THAT'LL PROBABLY BE A LONG TIME.**


	5. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I just saw an owl outside my window holding the rights to Harry Potter. Sadly, that was just a dream. When I woke up; there was no owl, no rights, and no window. LOL just kidding, there was a window. I guess this means that I don't have the rights to Harry Potter, oh well.**

**A/N: Ok, someone pointed out to me that bold and capital author notes are hard to read with the darker background, so for future chapters it will only be bolded.**

_"See you Stan, maybe." Harry gulped and headed towards the shop._

Harry stopped walking when he saw the door open. "Papa we have to go find him." He heard Sylvia's voice say. "I'm worried about him." The two people walking out of the doorway didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Sylvia, we have been searching all night. I don't think-" Snape started and then was interrupted by Sylvia squealing. "What is it?" Snape asked worriedly. His daughter just pointed and squealed some more. Snape's eyes followed Sylvia's finger to where it pointed and saw Harry standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Sylvia, I just wanted to apolo-" Harry started then stopped as Sylvia ran up to him and flung her arms around him. Harry just stood there, surprised at the sudden show of affection.

"We were so worried about you Harry. When you didn't come back yesterday we thought something might've happened so we searched until midnight. When we didn't find you, Papa said it was time to get some sleep. We were just heading out to look for you now but here you are!" Sylvia said hurriedly, hoping that Harry would understand that they couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry. I should've kept my promise, but, um, something came up and I couldn't." Harry said, looking down.

"It's perfectly alright Harry, Sylvia and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Snape replied to Harry as they walked into the potions shop. "Would you like to continue our story?"

"Yes please." Harry said eagerly and the small group walked into a room in the potions shop. All three sat down on some stools that looked like they belonged in a bar.

"Alright, where did we leave off? Oh yes, I remember now." Snape began. "I was deciding whether or not to become a spy. As it turns out, I decided that being a spy was a good choice.

"Lily understood my decision, and she supported me even though it would mean the end of our public friendship. I still had to decide how to make it seem that we ended our friendship by almost the end of the year.

"It was around that time that one of the bullies that was jealous of Lily and my relationship decided to up his antics. He used magic to levitate me into the air and turn me upside down.

"Now at this school there is a specific school uniform. Every single student must wear robes. When this boy turned me upside down, my robes fell around my face, revealing my undergarments.

"Now, Lily, ever the protective one, defended me from the boy who was tormenting me. The boy let me fall and I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to publicly end my friendship. So, hoping that Lily would understand that what I was doing would go along with the plan, I called her the worst word I could think of.

"During our argument that followed I tried to convey through my facial expressions that I didn't mean it and that I was sorry. She just turned away and stomped off to her dorm room.

"Later I realized that she had understood what I was doing the moment I started speaking and had followed the plan flawlessly. After our public argument, we didn't speak face to face. We used school owls to send our letters so no one would recognize that we were speaking." Snape stopped here when he realized that Harry was shifting his weight every few minutes. "Harry, why do you keep fidgeting?"

Harry froze when he realized he had been caught. "Um, I was j-just, um, trying to get comfortable." Harry half said, half asked.

"Why do you need to get comfortable every three minutes?" Snape asked worriedly.

"I, um, eh, m-my arm, kinda, um, broke?" Harry asked, half expecting his uncle to climb out of the woodwork and take him home.

Sylvia and Snape gasped when Harry said that. "What do you mean 'kinda broke'? Snape asked, a glare forming on his face. Harry flinched when he heard and saw the glare that Severus was now sporting. "How do you 'kinda break' your arm? It's broken, or it's not, there's no in between."

Harry started shaking slightly at Snape's questioning. "I-I don't know, I just, it just happened." Sylvia glanced at the small boy and the effect her Papa was having on him.

"Papa," She said in a small voice so Harry wouldn't hear. "I think your scaring him." Snape realized then that his daughter was right. This poor boy was frightened, but not just frightened, he seemed terrified.

Snape recognized the fear from his own childhood, but he said nothing about it. "Harry, I'm going to make your arm feel better, OK?" He asked. Harry nodded solemnly, hoping that it wouldn't hurt. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped Harry's injured arm while saying "Ferula". Harry's eyes widened when he saw the white bandages whirling around his arm and wrapping tightly, but not too tightly, around a splint.

Harry was relieved to find out that his arm didn't hurt any worse when Snape preformed the spell, in fact, his arm felt better already. "Harry, how did your arm break? I want an honest answer." Harry was brought out of his musings by Snape's question.

"I was walking down the stairs in my Uncle's house and I tripped." Harry said in a monotone. Sylvia caught the change in Harry's voice but didn't want to frighten Harry any more than he already was. She carefully logged the change in her brain, and planned on talking to her father about this odd change.

Snape could also tell that Harry's voice went monotone, but he also didn't want to frighten Harry anymore either. "We'll get back to that later, Harry." Snape said, hoping that Harry would be willing to tell the truth later. "Right now let's continue the story."

"With everyone thinking that we were no longer friends with each other, the amount of bullying that I suffered went down.

"I told the headmaster that I was willing to be a spy, but that I would need absolute protection. The headmaster told me that he couldn't guarantee that I would be entirely safe, but he could promise that he would do what he could.

"That night, I took the oath that made me part of the evil wizard's helpers. The evil wizard had me be tortured, beaten, and thrown into a dark room where he personally interrogated me.

"He asked me the most personal questions, and I had to answer truthfully because he could read my mind. The only thing he didn't learn was my true reason for being there. I think that the only reason he couldn't read that part of my mind is because he was truly desperate for followers.

"So throughout the rest of my years at Hogwarts I remained a low-level helper to the evil wizard. Around the end of my Hogwarts schooling, I was given a task by the wizard and if I completed it, he would accept me into the higher ranks. I knew that whatever task he gave me would be a difficult one, and it would probably involve harming someone.

"Like every other task I had been given, I informed the headmaster and Lily about it. Lily was worried, but I managed to convince her that I would be fine. The headmaster told me that I would have to do it. It was the only way to get the wizard to trust me.

"I agreed with Lily that it was dangerous, but I also knew that the headmaster was correct. I took on the task, and learned that I was supposed to overhear a prophecy, and then return to give it to him. I had no idea what prophecy the wizard was talking about, but I knew that this was one of the more easy tasks he had given me.

"I told the headmaster the task I had been given, and he gave me the very thing I needed. However, without my knowledge, he only gave me a part of the prophecy. He gave it to me in such a way, that if the wizard were to read my mind, he would see me overhearing the prophecy.

"I took the information to the wizard, and told him everything. He then called his closest followers to his side to act on the prophecy. I returned to the headmaster to warn him of the coming events. He told me everything was going to be fine. I asked him who the prophecy was about, but he wouldn't answer me. All he told me was that even if the wizard set out today, he wouldn't find whoever it was about because they hadn't been born.

"I then returned to the wizard and told him that it would be useless to try to find whoever he was after because they hadn't been born yet. He told me that I should've told him this information before. He then tortured me, and left me while he told his followers that they could head home, because there was no point in leaving.

"I remained at the wizard's headquarters through the night, hoping that he would give me a chance to redeem myself. I found myself _wanting_ to please him, but I didn't know why. It was during this night, that I met a beautiful woman named Scarlet Hale. She told me that she was also a spy, but she was from America.

"I suspected that she wasn't telling me the truth, so I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. She then stared at me with a thoughtful expression on her face, and then walked off without another word. I was very confused by this woman's antics, but I didn't let it concern me. No one knew that I was a spy so I had nothing to worry about." Snape stopped when he saw Harry yawn. He noticed the dark circles under the small boy's eyes. "How about we pause for now and take a nap." He suggested.

Harry nodded, hopped off the chair, and waited by the fireplace for Snape and Sylvia. They walked up to him and all entered the fireplace. Snape dropped the floo powder into the fireplace and called "Snape Manor." Harry wandered into the living room and lay down on the couch. As soon as his head hit the soft couch cushions, he fell fast asleep.

Snape and Sylvia watched Harry sleep, and both smiled at the adorable little boy. They then went into their rooms, and took their own naps, both tired from their nightlong searching.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Bad me, very bad me, I should know better. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer to make up for the long wait, but I also didn't want to move ahead of schedule, so read and review if you want.**

**A/N 2 Ok I decided to change this chapter a little bit because I realized that no matter what type of Snape he's pretending to be, whether it's the caring father figure, or snarky potions master, he would not leave Harry's arm unhealed. Hopefully it won't change too much in the next chapter but I guess I'll have to wait and see. Again, read and review if you want.**


End file.
